My Paws, Your Claws
by STW
Summary: A strange fox demon appears puts a curse on Kagome. As soon as she felt the fox sink it's fangs into her, she knew her life wouldn't be the same. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_The same tears are always shed, _

_We will not realize what is most precious until we have lost it. _-Reset by Ayaka Hirahara

-X-

Today was a normal day.

"Stupid dogs and their stupid keen sense of smell..." Kagome was currently being carried like a potato sack over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Wasn't that hard, really. A human could've smelt you out."

"Are you implying that I _stink_?"

"Not implying, just merely stating a fact."

Kagome let out a frustrated yell and started pounding Inuyasha on the back. "You prick! Can't you ever be nice to me for once?" Inuyasha huffed in annoyance before dropping her on the ground.

"You have legs. Use 'em!"

Kagome's face turned red.

"Inuyasha..." He froze in his steps.

"SIT!" Boom. Dust. Curses.

... Well, as normal as it can get.

-X-

Cold, golden eyes stared into round innocent brown ones.

Neither blinked.

A grin broke out onto the girl's face.

Gold eyes narrowed.

"What is it, Rin?"

The little girl hugged the tall demon lord's legs.

"Rin loves Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru stayed quiet. The little girl smiled up at him and ran off into the field.

He watched as she picked flowers here and there, before turning to Ah-Un.

"Watch her." The two-headed dragon grunted before strolling over to Rin.

Sesshomaru took one last glance at Rin before taking off into the skies on his demonic cloud.

_'Be safe, Rin...'_

-X-

Somewhere in the eastern part of the lands, a fox demon was staring into a bowl of water. In the water was an image of Kagome.

Chuckling to himself, the fox stood up and narrowed his gleaming red eyes on the bowl.

"Kagome... what _fun_ this will be!" The fox grinned and took off out of his den.

_'My new toy!'_

And so, it begins.

-X-

_A/N: Hope this prologue caught your interest. Thank you for reading._


	2. It Begins

It Begins

_Another lonely night,_

_You said you were just going out with your friends._

_I'm waiting up this time, I hope you didn't lie. _-Last Kiss Goodbye by Hinder

-X-

Kagome sighed as she stared into the fire. She couldn't sleep, so she gave up trying. It has been a long day, for they had once again found Naraku. Inuyasha informed them that tomorrow is the day Naraku falls. Kagome shook her head because Naraku almost has the complete jewel. It just seems impossible to defeat him now. He just needs her shards and that's it.

Kagome felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. He killed off Kouga a few months ago to obtain the two shards he had. When Kagome heard the news, she had been devastated.

Kirara sensed Kagome's distress and padded over to her. She mewled and licked her hand.

Kagome smiled down at the little demon before petting her. Kirara purred in delight at the attention she was getting.

Kagome lifted her head and looked around the camp. Sango was asleep in Miroku's lap, while he was propped up against a tree asleep as well. Kagome gave a sad smile at the sight of the two. They looked so happy and perfect together... the tears came back.

_'Why can't that be me and Inuyasha...? It's not fair...' _She let her gaze settle on the tree he was in. Wait... Kagome's eyes widened. He was gone. _'Wha...? Where did he...?'_

Memories of her stumbling across him and Kikyo popped into her head. _'Do I dare go searching for him...?' _Kagome sighed. _'Well... what if he's in trouble? I should go... just in case.' _Right now she wished Inuyasha left her at home. He came back to her time and threw her over his shoulder before coming back. _'I just wanted to relax for once... jerk.'_

She got up from her spot on the ground and looked at Shippou who was snuggling in her sleeping bag. She bent down and gave him a kiss on his little head. _'I'll be back, son...' _She then turned her attention back to the little neko demon.

"Kirara... can you smell out Inuyasha?" The kitten nodded and turned her nose towards the sky. Kirara then jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and pointed to the west with her paw.

"Thank you, Kirara." Kagome rubbed one of the neko's ears before picking up her bow. Kirara jumped off of her shoulder and ran over to Sango.

"I'll be back!"

Kagome set off into the forest with a feeling of dread in her gut. _'Oh God... this is a bad idea.'_

-X-

Sesshomaru landed in a open field. He just lost the scent of Naraku. He gave out a small growl of annoyance. It seems that Naraku had chose to make a base in the west. On his lands. Bad idea. He narrowed his eyes as he caught the scent of graveyard soil and clay.

_'What is she doing here...?'_

Another scent drifted into his nostrils. Inuyasha.

He growled before setting off towards the scents.

_'What are they doing on my lands?'_

-X-

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree that overlooked the camp. He leaned against the trunk and closed his eyes. Memories of Kikyo went through his mind.

_'Kikyo...'_

He opened his eyes and looked down at Kagome's peaceful face. Her lips were slightly parted as she slept. Her pale skin glowed from the fire making her look enchanting.

_'Kagome...'_

His eyes swept over the camp. His head snapped to the left as a familiar scent hit his nose. Looking over the camp once more to make sure everyone was asleep, he took off.

_'Forgive me, Kagome...'_

He ran through the forest until he came to a little clearing. There, in the middle, was Kikyo. He cautiously walked over to her.

"Inuyasha... you came." Her cold gaze sent chills down his spine.

"Kikyo... what are you doing here?" She smirked and walked over to him. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she rested her head on his chest.

"What, I can't see my love anymore? I missed you so much." Inuyasha hesitated before wrapping his arms around her. He was worried to do anything because Kagome always caught him. He remembered seeing her asleep before he left camp, so he relaxed. _'She's fast asleep... there's nothing to worry about.'_ Pushing those thoughts aside, he focused his attention on the woman in his arms.

"I missed you too..." He buried his face into her hair. She pulled away and stared up into his eyes. Inuyasha leaned down and captured her lips with his. He kept his lips on hers for a few minutes before licking her bottom lip. Kikyo opened her mouth instantly and he slipped his tongue in. A twig snapped behind him and he broke the kiss. He turned around with wide eyes thinking it was Kagome. His facial expression changed when his eyes landed on eyes like his own. Inuyasha let out a snarl.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" He got in front of Kikyo protectively.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sesshomaru glared at his half-brother.

"Huh?"

"You're on my lands. Get off, and your lives will be spared." The demon lord turned his back towards them before walking off into the darkness.

Growling, Inuyasha turned around back to Kikyo... who wasn't there anymore. Confused, he looked around before shrugging and heading back to the camp. _'Guess she had to go again...?'_

Red eyes watched as the half-demon disappeared from his sight. He laughed before going out into the clearing. _'My Kikyo clone worked! Now that I got Kagome away from the camp, and the half-demon away from her, my plan can be set into action! The demon lord was a surprise, though. I'm lucky he didn't spot me. Oh, how I love my potions!' _The fox demon smirked and swished his tail behind him. _'Now, I wait for the little miko to come!'_

-X-

"Ugh! I should've stayed at the camp!" Kagome was lost.

She huffed angrily before continuing west. Was she even going west anymore? Groaning, she plopped down on the ground and pulled her legs towards her. She burried her head into her legs. _'Inuyasha... where are you?' _She suddenly felt like she was being watched. Her head shot up and she looked around. Nothing.

Before she could lay her head down again, she heard snickering. Her eyes widened as a figure slowly emerged from the darkness of the forest. _'Fox demon...?'_

The demon had beautiful red/brown fur. On the tips of its ears was black fur; as well on the legs of the creature. The tip of it's tail was white and so was it's belly. What really caught her interest was it's eyes. The glowing red eyes caught her in a daze.

As the fox demon made his approach, Kagome snapped out of her daze and pulled out her bow. She mentally slapped herself as she reached for air on her back.

_'I forgot the freakin' arrows...' _Groaning once again, she braced herself for death.

"Kagome... how nice it is to finally meet you!" She stared dumbstruck at the fox.

"H-How do you know my name? Who are you? Why-" The fox growled at her, shutting her up.

"I've been watching you for a while now, Kagome. Who I am is none of your concern." He began to circle her making her nervous.

"Yes... a strong soul indeed! Maybe you'll be the first one to survive..." He pounced and clamped his jaws onto her neck. Kagome screamed as the pain shot through her frame. The fox let go and took off back to his den. _'Now, I watch!'_

Kagome kept screaming as the pain grew more intense each second. _'Wha-What the hell's happening to me?' _Her body felt like it was on fire. _'Inu... yasha...' _The last thing she saw was two golden eyes staring down at her, then black.

-X-

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews._


	3. Lonely

Lonely

_You poor sweet innocent thing,_

_Dry your eyes and testify,_

_You know you live to break me, don't sacrifice. _-Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence

-X-

Footsteps was the only thing you can hear in the forest. Long, beautiful white hair swished back and forth behind the demon lord. He sighed as he made his way back to where he set up camp. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence around him... but then the silence was soon broken by twigs snapping from the forest on his left. His eyes snapped open and he halted his steps. He caught the scent of a fox demon and a human female. About to be on his way, he heard the fox demon speak.

"Kagome... how nice it is to finally meet you!" _'Kagome? Inuyasha's miko?' _Now that Sesshomaru thought about it, the scent did seem familiar.

"H-How do you know my name? Who are you? Why-" He heard the fox demon growl and before it began speaking again. Sesshomaru went to where they're talking and watched. He's not in a hurry anyways.

"I've been watching you for a while now, Kagome. Who I am is none of your concern." He saw the fox begin to circle her.

"Yes... a strong soul indeed! Maybe you'll be the first one to survive..." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as the fox demon sunk his fangs into her neck. He inwardly flinched at the scream she produced and watched as the fox fled. Out of curiosity on what the fox demon did to her, he walked over to her and stood over her. The miko's eyes closed as she blacked out. Sesshomaru felt strange when he got close to her... like something was pulling him towards her. He never felt this before. Shaking off the strange feeling, he turned his attention back to her. Debating on whether he should stay or not, he kept his eyes on her closed ones. Finally coming to a decision, he walked over to a tree and sat himself against it. He would wait.

Sapphire eyes blinked open but quickly closed again due to the sunlight. Kagome groaned as she felt pain course through her body. The birds seem loud today... her eyes blinked open again and she looked around. The forest looked clearer, smells smelled... stronger.

To her right she heard a rustle of clothing and a voice follow after that.

"You're awake."

Her head snapped over to where the voice came from.

_'Sesshomaru?' _All that came out was a bark. Kagome's eyes widened. _'What the hell?'_

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. Over the night he witnessed her transformation. She turned into a wolf. Her black, sleek fur shined in the sun. She was bigger than an average sized wolf, but smaller than a horse. Her blue eyes contrasted beautifully against her black fur.

Sesshomaru stopped his observation when she let out a growl. She glared at him from her spot on the ground.

_'What did you do to me?' _She snarled.

He glared back at her before answering. "I did nothing, fool."

Kagome stood up on her four legs. She tried walking but ended up tripping on her own feet. She stayed on her spot on the ground and tears started to gather in her eyes.

_'What happened to me...?' _She let out a whimper.

"Pathetic." Sesshomaru turned his back on her and began to leave.

_'W-Wait!' _Kagome scrambled to her feet and slowly walked over to him.

_'Can I go with you? Please? I went looking for Inuyasha- wait... how can you understand me?'_

He looked down at her. "I'm a dog demon."

Kagome felt like the stupidest person... well, wolf, on earth right now.

_'Oh, right...'_

Sesshomaru started walking again and Kagome quickly caught up to him. She was a little nervous being next to him, considering he almost killed her a few times. Sesshomaru glanced at the wolf again before turning his gaze back ahead of him.

"Quit following me, miko." Kagome's steps faltered before picking up again.

_'But I don't know where to go! And it's dangerous out there! Just take me back to my group!'_

Sesshomaru growled down at her. "You are none of my concern! Leave!"

Kagome stopped walking beside him and watched him disappear into the forest ahead of her. She sat down on her haunches and stared up at the sky.

_'Now what...'_

Determination clouded her eyes and she ran off to where Sesshomaru disappeared to. She felt like she needed to follow him... the feeling in her chest made her do so.

_'He'll just have to deal with me till I find Inuyasha!'_

-X-

Speaking of Inuyasha...

He was currently screaming his head off at the group. When he got back and found Kagome missing he woke everybody up with a loud 'shit!'. Miroku was trying to calm Inuyasha down, Sango was comforting Shippou who was crying, Kirara was growling at Inuyasha... it was hell.

"Inuya-"

"Shut up! You guys are supposed to watch her-"

"Isn't that your job?"

"I SAID SHUT UP! I can't just ignore Kikyo, okay? She called for me!"

It grew silent.

Sango got up and pulled Inuyasha down by his shirt. "What...? You know VERY well that that hurts Kagome! Are you stupid? Kikyo isn't even ALIVE! You're just in love with-" A slap resounded throughout the clearing.

Shippou stared in horror at Inuyasha's outstretched hand.

"Don't!" Miroku's fist met Inuyasha's face, causing him to stumble back.

"How dare you hit a woman! I can't believe you, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha snarled at all of them before leaping off into the forest.

"Fuck you all! I don't need you! I'll find Kagome myself!"

Everybody stared with their mouths agape where Inuyasha once stood.

"... what just happened?" All eyes turned to Shippou.

-X-

Sesshomaru inwardly groaned as he felt the wolf catching up to him. He crouched down, preparing to leap into the air.

Kagome saw him about to take off, so she did the only thing that came to mind... latched on to his mokomoko.

Sesshomaru whirled around and snarled at Kagome, knocking her off in the process. She hit the ground on her back with a loud yelp.

"Wench! You have no right to touch this Sesshomaru! I should kill you where you stand!"

Kagome whimpered and back away from him. Poison began to drip from his claws.

_'Oh god... this is it!' _

Kagome closed her eyes and waited for death to embrace her...

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Both canine's heads turned towards the source of the intrusion.

Rin ran towards Sesshomaru and hugged his legs.

"Rin found you!"

The poison that was dripping from his claws instantly disappeared.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Forgive me! I told Rin to- Woah!" Jaken gaped when he saw Kagome. Ah-Un trotted behind him, only to stop and gaze at the wolf as well.

Rin looked at the wolf and froze in fear. Memories of her being chased by wolves ran through her mind. Her family being slaughtered, her village... she screamed.

Kagome's ears flattened when Rin screamed. She started to back away from them.

"Rin." Rin had her face burried in Sesshomaru's legs while her body racked with sobs.

"Miko, I think it's best if you leave." Kagome let out a small whimper before running into the forest.

When Rin calmed down, Sesshomaru kneeled down to her level to stare at her in the eyes. Tears were running down her face.

"Rin..." He sat his hand on top of her head. "You will cease your crying." Rin stopped, only sniffles came from her now.

Sesshomaru stood up and stared off at where Kagome disappeared to. Quietly huffing, he turned and began making his way back west.

"Jaken. You will take Rin to my castle. Guard her with your life, for Naraku is in the premises."

"Right away, Lord Sesshomaru! Rin! Let's go!" Rin and Jaken mounted Ah-Un.

"Goodbye Lord Sesshomaru! Rin will miss you!" Rin's voice was a bit choked from her crying. They took off into the skies. Sesshomaru watched them till they disappeared before he set off.

-X-

Kagome ran a few good yards away before coming to a stop. Panting, she looked around her. Trees... trees... and more trees. She whined before sitting down on the hard ground.

'_I'm so lost... so alone... Inuyasha...' _Her heart was beginning to hurt. She doesn't like being alone... it has always scared her.

'_What if I never see anyone ever again? What if a demon kills me before anyone can find me...? Stupid Sesshomaru... he should've let me stay with him...' _

Negative thoughts was all that filled her mind. Feeling more alone than ever, she rose her head and let out a sorrowful howl.

Sesshomaru stopped walking when he heard a howl come from the miko. Sighing, again, he continued walking towards where he last smelled Naraku's scent. He felt a tugging in his chest when he heard the howl, but he ignored it as he got further and further away from her.

'_Annoying girl…'_

-X-

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Inuyasha's rash behavior will be explained in future chapters._


	4. Homesick

Homesick

_You are the one,_

_with whom I'm destined to be,_

_across space and time,_

_you are drawn to me. _-Eternal Soulmates by Lisa Teller

_-_X-

Kagome growled at her stomach in annoyance. Why did she have to get hungry _now_? Sighing, she made her way through the big seemingly-going-on-forever forest. It was getting dark and her stomach wouldn't shut up. She thought about hunting for her food - that's what wolves do, right? The thought of killing an adorable little rabbit stopped her from doing so. The way it's little beady eyes stared at her so innocently when she was about to pounce…

Shaking her head, she lifted her nose in the air and let all the scents from around her fill her nostrils.

When she found the scent she was searching for, she darted off in the direction it was coming from.

'_OK… just kill the bunny quickly, no hesitating!' _Letting her instincts take over, she pounced at the bunny with lightning speed that was chewing on some grass a few feet ahead of her. Before it could screech or make any movements, she snapped it's neck with a sickening crunch. The corpse of the now bloody rabbit hung limply from her jaws. Blinking, she dropped the rabbit on the floor in shock.

'_So… so fast! How did I do that? That was amazing!' _Coming over her shock, she looked down at the dead mammal. _'Ew…'_

Cautiously, she bent her head down and started to tear off a piece of it's flesh. After swallowing the piece, she licked her chops before bending down to eat some more.

'_For this being raw, it tastes pretty damn good!'_

Her tail swished behind her excitedly as she devoured her kill. When she was done she resumed licking her lips before turning around and running right into something soft. With a small yelp, she leapt back and crouched low while giving off a small growl. Realizing who it was, she stopped growling and relaxed her stance.

'_Lord Sesshomaru?'_

"Miko." He gave a firm nod before continuing. "You have the ability to sense jewel shards, yes?"

Kagome nodded.

"Do you sense any now?" Kagome concentrated before shaking her head.

'_I don't know if it's because of my transformation or because there's just none nearby, but I don't sense anything.'_

Sesshomaru studied her for a bit before speaking again.

"You will travel with this Sesshomaru until I find Naraku. Your ability to sense shards will be a great necessity." Kagome huffed.

'_Why should I? I thought you wanted me gone?' _

He stayed silent.

'… _oh, fine. I'll go with you. I'll probably die on my own anyways.'_

He nodded and let his eyes scan briefly over her. Her fur had a few mud spots on it and dried blood stained her snout. Her legs were shaking from exhaustion and her eyes were drooping sleepily.

"We will rest here for tonight. You are in no condition to travel." With that said, he disappeared into the forest before coming back with a few logs.

"There's a pond nearby. You may want to wash yourself - your stench is becoming unbearable."

Growling inwardly at the stench remark, she nodded at Sesshomaru and let her nose lead the way to the pond. When she got there, she jumped in and let the cool water soothe her tired muscles.

'_Ahh…'_

After a few minutes of swimming in the cold pond, she got out and shook herself. She started to run back to the camp, hoping the wind would dry off her fur a little.

A cozy-looking lit fire met her sight as she padded into the camp. Sesshomaru was seated against a tree across from her. His eyes were closed, so she assumed that he was asleep. Kagome curled up by the fire and laid her head on her paws. She watched as the flames danced before glancing over at Sesshomaru again. Giving a little smile, she started to drift off into the dream world.

'_Maybe this won't be so bad…'_

-X-

"Miko. Wake." Kagome groggily opened her eyes and looked up at the demon lord.

"Eat quickly. We will take off when you are done." He threw a corpse of a deer in front of her snout. Before he could walk off, she stood up and barked at him.

'_Wait! Why can't you just take me back to my friends…?' _

Sesshomaru pondered this. He had to make up something. Fast.

"I don't smell them anywhere nearby. Your group must be far away." That was a lie. "Also, I believe you agreed that you would travel with me in search of Naraku?" Kagome huffed and continued to glare at him. In truth, her group was actually only a few yards away from where they were, that's why he wanted to leave quickly. He hopes she can't smell them - then again, she hasn't smelled them before, so she wouldn't know who they were.

'_Sesshomaru… I can't leave my son! Please! He needs me!' _Sesshomaru stared at her with a annoyed look.

"Eat."

Sighing in defeat, Kagome started to rip flesh off of the deer. She finished up the last of the deer and walked over to Sesshomaru. Giving her a nod, they began to walk west.

Most of the trip was in silence until Kagome felt a tug at her soul. She stopped walking and stared to the left with her ears erect. Sesshomaru stopped walking as well and looked at her.

'_Jewel shard!' _Sesshomaru nodded and sped off to where she was staring. Realizing that she was being left behind, she ran after him.

'_H-Hey! Wait up!' _

She caught up to him, dodging branches and roots as she did so. Sesshomaru was mildly shocked at her speed. He was using his demon speed, too. No mortal, or animal, can ever keep up with him. Kagome proved that to be wrong, though.

Wanting to test her speed, he sped up a little. Kagome did the same.

'_How?'_

The scent of a demon distracted him from his thoughts. He came to a stop before readying his claws. Kagome, not knowing how to stop from running so fast, slid and tumbled into the clearing. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

'_Owww… crap, that hurt!' _Before she could get up, a monkey demon jumped out from the trees, poised to kill her. _'Ahh!'_ She rolled out of the way quickly before it's claws can reach her throat. The monkey swiftly flipped in the air and landed on it's feet. Wasting no time, it leapt at her again. She saw the jewel embedded in it's forehead, and before it could reach her, a whip came out of nowhere and slashed the monkey in two. The monkey demon screamed in pain before laying still. Walking over to the jewel, she touched it with her paw and the remains of the demon purified. The jewel glowed pink once again.

'_At least I know that I still have my miko powers.'_

She realized that she can't pick up the shard and turned to Sesshomaru. Knowing what she was going to ask, he walked over and picked up the shard before tucking it in his haori. Without saying anything, Sesshomaru started walking west again. Kagome followed close behind.

A thought popped into Kagome's mind. She looked up at Sesshomaru with curious eyes.

'_Hey Sesshomaru?'_

He glanced back at her.

'_Why did that little girl cry when she saw me? Who is that little girl? I thought you hated humans? What-' _

"After the battle at my father's grave, I found somewhere to lay and recover. I woke to the scent of a human. Rin tried taking care of me, and no matter how much I tried driving her away, she would not go. When I left, the scent of her blood and wolves filled the air. I found her dead. My honor would not let me leave her there, thus I resurrected her with Tenseiga."

'_Ooh… so that's why she got scared when she saw me…'_

Kagome's ears flattened against her head. How could such a sweet little girl go through all that? Well, life is cruel, and this _is _the feudal era, so how can she not?

'_Do you… do you think she'll ever like me?'_

"You won't have to worry about that. You'll never see her again."

Kagome drooped her head. _'O-Oh…'_

They continued to walk in silence for the rest of the day.

-X-

The sun has disappeared a few hours ago, and they were still traveling. Kagome was starting to feel exhausted but didn't want to say anything in fear of angering the demon lord.

Kagome's eyes shot open as a little prick went through her hind quarters. Immediately, she sat down and began to nibble at the place. What was that?

Sesshomaru turned around when he heard Kagome stop. Narrowing his eyes, he stared at the spot she was scratching. Why did it seem familiar…?

Myoga popped out and fell to the ground. He groaned in pain before snapping out of it and looking back up at Kagome.

"Lady Kagome! It _is_ you! I've finally found- Oof!" Sesshomaru squashed him with his foot before the flea can say more.

Kagome gasped and tried tugging his foot off of the flea.

'_Sesshomaru! That was rude! Get your foot off of him, maybe he can help me find the others!'_

Sesshomaru gave her a stern look before removing his foot and bending down to pick up the flattened flea. He flicked Myoga and he went sailing in the air, disappearing in the distance.

Kagome gaped at where Myoga disappeared to as Sesshomaru passed her.

"Let's go."

Kagome whipped around and growled at the Demon Lord.

'_Why did you do that? Ugh! You're no better than Inuya-' _She was pinned to the ground with a claw at her throat. Fear filled her fast.

"Do not compare me with that half-demon, Miko, or I will not hesitate to kill you." As he said those words a feeling of regret washed over him. Why? Growling, he got off of her and disappeared into the forest.

Kagome sat up on her hind legs and stared at the ground in confusion. She didn't think it was wise to follow him, so she decided to stay and wait.

What was all of that, anyway? It happened so fast. While looking into his eyes, he showed anger, then… regret? Then confusion and anger before stalking off.

Shaking her head, she laid down and continued to wait for him to return.

'_I think Demons have bipolar issues… especially dog demons.'_

Huffing to herself, she rolled onto her back and stared at the clear blue skies… only to notice Kirara flying over. Jumping to her feet, she began to bark and jump around, trying to get the cat demon's attention.

'_Kirara! Over here! It's me, Kagome!'_ The cat demon continued on, apparently not hearing her.

'_Kirara! No! Come back, please! Come back…!' _Kirara disappeared from her sight. Whimpering, Kagome sat back down with tears running down her snout. She just wanted to go back to her friends… back home…

Feeling homesick, she laid down and cried softly to herself, knowing she might not see her family again for a very, very long time.

-X-

Myoga landed in a pile of dung. Crawling out, he glared in the direction where Sesshomaru and Kagome were. Then he realized something. Inuyasha's brother had Kagome. He started to hop towards Inuyasha's location.

"I must tell Lord Inuyasha where Kagome is!"

-X-

_A/N: OK, juusan'ya, here's a description about Mokomoko:_

_The fluffy, boa-like item on Sesshomaru's shoulder is known as a Mokomoko-sama. Sesshomaru can extend it to great lengths, and use it to whip or constrict people. It was once used to knock the Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hands. The creator, Rumiko Takahashi stated that when she was creating Sesshomaru, the thing was supposed to be armor, but she went a little out of hand. In episode 35 of the anime, both ends of the fluff are seen, therefore allowing one to assume that it is detachable. Instead of having the fluff draped over his shoulder, it is instead behind his head, both ends extending down to past his waist, as a pillow. Sesshoumaru's father had two mokomoko-sama, that extended from the shoulders like Sesshoumaru's leading some to believe that when Sesshoumaru fully matures he will have two of them as well._

_Also, about the fox bite… it will be explained later. Thank you for the reviews!_


	5. Betrayal

Betrayal

_I don't think I deserve it, _

_Selflessness…_

_Find your way into my heart_

_All stars could be brighter _

_All hearts could be warmer… -_Louder Than Thunder by The Devil Wears Prada

-X-

It was tempting. So, so tempting.

His blood shot eyes narrowed onto the wolf's form. Growls escaped his mouth every now and then, unable to suppress them.

His ears twitched when the wolf got up and looked around.

She knows he's there.

"**Keh.**"

-X-

Kagome didn't see it coming. Gold blades shot out from the forest, seemingly out of nowhere, barely grazing her as she dodged. She let out a small yelp before focusing her attention where the blades came from.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

There, stood Inuyasha. That's not what surprised her though. It was the look he had on his face. Pure _hatred_.

'_Inu… Inuyasha…?' _

Then she noticed something else. Something was different about him. He wasn't himself. Cautiously, she took a step forward.

'_Inuyasha…?'_

He suddenly grinned, making her steps falter in her approach. His grin was far from pleasant. It looked so _feral_.

"**Kagome.**" She jumped when he spoke; his voice layered with one that was not his own. His demon.

Kagome stood frozen, not finding the strength to move. Her mind screamed at her to get away, but she was stuck on the spot stilled by fear.

They stood, staring at each other for what seemed like ages. Inuyasha, deciding he was tired of waiting, made the first move.

Inuyasha suddenly disappeared, startling her. She looked around frantically, trying to find any trace of the hanyou.

'_Inuyasha? Stop this! You're scaring me!'_

An intense pain suddenly flared from her right side, making her stagger. The pain was far too much for her to even make a sound.

She fell to the ground with a thud, in shock from the pain. Inuyasha appeared in front of her, licking his now bloody claws.

"**Aw, you're no fun. You're supposed to scream.**" He started towards her, making her scramble onto her legs. Despite being in excruciating pain, she turned around and made a break for it.

"_**Now **_**you're being fun.**" Inuyasha smiled. He'd give her a head start. She couldn't get too far, after all.

-X-

Kagome ran with all that she could, desperately trying to distance herself from her now insane friend.

'_What's wrong with him? What happened?'_

Kagome kept thinking about what could've made Inuyasha the way he was, coming up with nothing. As she zoomed through the forest, she absentmindedly wondered where Sesshomaru could be at this time. Figures.

She thought hard, trying to think of what she can do to lose the crazed hanyou. She felt his demonic aura getting nearer, making her increase her speed as much as she can. With nothing left to think of, she did the best thing she came up with. There was no time.

She raised her head, and let out a long, loud howl.

-X-

Sesshomaru stopped walking, turning his head towards where he left Kagome. A strong, demonic aura was in the clearing with her. He narrowed his eyes. Why didn't he sense it before?

His eyes narrowed further when he recognized just who it was.

He felt Kagome's aura shoot towards the forest, rapidly moving away from where he left her. The demonic aura was still before pursuing Kagome.

Sesshomaru debated on whether he should go after them. Inuyasha's state of mind was far from stable, and he knew Kagome was in danger because of that. Did her life really matter to him, though? He could just walk away now, and forget about her. It's not like he couldn't live without her. She was nothing to him.

Her desperate, frightened howl reached his keen ears.

At that exact moment, Tenseiga rattled in it's hilt. He stared down at the sword for a few seconds, then stared in the direction of where Kagome ran. Irritated, he took off. Insufferable girl.

-X-

Kagome started to slow down. The blood loss was exhausting her. She made a sharp turn to the left, wincing as it stretched her wound. She yelped and fell to the ground when pain shot through her side.

Anxiety coursed through her as she made a desperate attempt to get back onto her feet. She had to run. If not, she knew it was the end of her.

Chuckling resounded in the forest, making it hard for her to pinpoint the exact location from where it came from. She started to shake. She was _screwed_.

"**You know…**" Kagome gasped and turned her head around. When did he get behind her?

"**I never thought you'd run away from me, **_**Kagome**_**.**" Amused, he reached out a clawed hand and stroked her fur. If it weren't for the situation, her tail would've wagged.

A frown etched upon his features as he realized something. "**How did you turn into a…**" His expression turned into one of disgust. "**… wolf, anyway?**" Suddenly, he grasped her fur and twisted her onto her back.

'_Ah…!' _He pinned her body down, despite her massive size.

"**Nevermind… I don't care.**" He smiled and grasped her throat, cutting off her breathing. Kagome wriggled under him in an attempt to get him off of her and release her throat.

'_Inuyasha… w-… why…?' _Confusion shown in his eyes for a split second, but it was gone just as fast as it came. Before he could reply, a yellowish whip appeared from behind him and caught him across the shoulder. Hissing, Inuyasha leapt off Kagome and growled towards the one who assaulted him.

"**Sesshomaru!**" Said person stepped out from the forest. As usual, indifference was plastered onto his face.

Inuyasha snarled and leapt towards him, claws poised for his throat. Inuyasha was fast, but Sesshomaru was faster. The Daiyokai moved out of the way in an almost bored fashion. Twisting around to face his half brother, he brought the hilt up from Tenseiga, hitting Inuyasha squarely in the face and sending him crashing through the forest.

Kagome watched with her mouth agape. One, Inuyasha lost his mind. Two, he almost killed her. Three, Sesshomaru _saved_ her.

"Miko."

Snapping out of her shock, she turned her gaze towards Sesshomaru.

'_Y-Yes?'_

His eyes roamed her body before landing on the large gash on her side. Blood was still flowing freely out of it, and he knew if she didn't get any aid soon, she'd die from blood loss.

Saying nothing, he walked over to her and lifted her up before taking to the skies on his demonic cloud.

'_Whoa! Wait! Where are we going? What about Inuyasha? We need to go back and save him! He's no-'_

"Silence. This Sesshomaru will not hesitate to drop you." Kagome gulped as she peered down from their height. A shiver went down her spine as she noticed just how far up they were. Resisting the urge to bury her face into his hakama, she settled for staring up into the sky. She was never really fond of heights.

A dull throb from her side reminded her of her injury. Spots danced along her vision. She suddenly felt very tired.

'_Ugh…' _

"Stay awake." Kagome lazily opened her eyes. Her eyelids felt like led.

'_OK…' _She was out.

Sesshomaru felt her slump against him. He glanced down at her sleeping face before commanding his cloud to go faster. He didn't have much time left. He thought about why he even cared about saving her in the first place. A mere _mortal_, who he hardly even knows. Faintly, he wondered if Rin was making him go soft.

-X-

Kagome groaned when she awoke. Her legs were sore from running. Now that she thought about it, her whole body was sore; especially her side. She shifted and felt a unfamiliar weight on her. Looking, she noticed some bandages wrapped around her midsection.

Grunting, she hoisted herself up onto her hind legs - not without difficulty.

She swiveled her head from left to right, taking in her surroundings. She was in awe.

The room was filled with golds and whites. The floor was marble, shining as if it was just freshly polished. The bed she was laying on was layered with blankets, accompanied by many, various pillows. Such luxury!

She plopped back down onto the overly soft bed, sinking in and sighing in satisfaction. If only she could live like this forever. She couldn't wait to show Sango and Miroku. They'd love it here! Shippou too, and Inuya-

Inuyasha. Everything came crashing down on her, and a new round of tears gathered in her eyes. Oh, Inuyasha… Her heart ached for her lost friend. She loved him just as much as ever. It hurt her so much to see him like that, to stare at her with so much hate…

After crying for a while, she straightened herself out. She'd figure out things later. Right now, she needed to find Sesshomaru. He was the last one she was with, after all.

She leapt off the bed lightly and put her nose to the ground. She sniffed a few times and started walking towards the opened door. Nose still on the ground, she followed Sesshomaru's faint scent, not minding where she was going.

She lifted her head when Sesshomaru's trail split in different directions. Confused, she glanced around, and suddenly wished she was back in the room.

Demons. How did she not notice them - especially this many? Mistrust and uncertainly shown on their faces as they studied her. Kagome felt exposed under their gazes; her tail curved slightly between her hind legs. Now that she was more aware to her surroundings, she noticed there were _hundreds _ofdemons all around the huge structure she, along with them, resided in. Their auras overpowered her, causing anxiety to appear once again.

'_I never get a break, do I?'_

Light footsteps caught her attention, as well as every other demon in the room with her. As if somebody broke a spell, they all scattered, seemingly resuming to their tasks they were working on beforehand.

Sesshomaru came into her line of vision, walking with such grace that even a cat would be jealous of. Kagome swallowed a snort.

"Milord!" A squawk followed after the proclamation, causing Kagome's ears to fold back. Annoyed, Kagome let out a small, short growl when the _disgusting _little creature came running into view.

Sesshomaru stopped his approach and turned to the little, green imp.

"What is it, Jaken?" By the tone of Sesshomaru's voice, Jaken knew his sire was not in the mood to be bothered. Sweating, Jaken threw himself on the ground in a bow.

"Forgive me, Milord! I didn't mean to disturb you!"

"Jaken."

Jaken tried lowering himself more on the ground making him look like a ball. A pathetic, shivering ball. This time, Kagome didn't swallow her snort.

Their stares directed to her, causing her heart to jump in her chest. Calling attention to herself was the _last _thing she wanted…

Jaken gave her a look of disgust, which she returned full heartedly, before looking back up at his Lord.

"As I was saying, The Lord of the North has arrived! He, along with his daughter, has been escorted to the dining hall as you've ordered!"

"I see. You are dismissed." Jaken scrambled onto his tiny legs and sped off down one of the many halls.

The Lord of the North requested a meet to talk about an allegiance. Sesshomaru was no fool. He knew what the Lord had planned. He wanted him to meet his daughter, in hopes that he will court her, and eventually mate, bringing together their kingdoms to create a strong force. It seemed everyone was power-hungry these days.

Sesshomaru had no desire to combine their forces, and has even less interest in having a mate. He has no need for one. Maybe in the far future he'll consider one, when he'll require a heir to continue the lineage. That was a very, very long time away though, and he was definitely in no rush. Besides, pure female Inu-yokai were very rare to find, and to have strong pups and to keep his line pure, he'll need one to do so.

He turned his attention to the miko-wolf. He couldn't send her back to the room, because she will most likely get lost. He couldn't escort her either, because he was in a hurry to get the meeting over with. It left him no choice but to take her with him. His lip curved slightly. He could already imagine the image he will have, having a lowly _wolf_ sitting by his seat. Degrading. At least, he thought, they couldn't tell she was a human. They can, however, sense her miko powers. He knew they wouldn't question him or her presence, but it would arise suspicions. A wolf with miko powers was unheard of.

"You will follow this Sesshomaru. Do anything to degrade or defy me, and I'll dispose of you quickly with no mercy. Do you understand?"

Kagome gulped and nodded.

He nodded at her once and swiftly turned towards the hallway Jaken ran off into. His hair swished behind him with each long stride he took, giving him an elegant appeal. Kagome scrambled onto her feet and took off after him. The sun from the windows shined on him, giving him a celestial like glow - Kagome tried hard not to stare. A little jolt from her side distracted her. Right. She forgot about her injury. Sesshomaru didn't seem to care (which doesn't surprise her). Either that, or he forgot as well. She went with the former.

'_He could've at least asked how I was doing…' _She knew that was too much to ask for when it came to the Daiyokai.

-X-

Shippo sat in a small patch of grass, idly twirling a small flower he plucked from the field. He really missed his mom. He started to wonder what exactly went wrong.

First Kagome disappears, Inuyasha goes mad, and then he disappears.

He missed Inuyasha, too. He knew Inuyasha didn't mean the things he said. He felt something… _else_ in him.

After he took off, he informed Sango and Miroku about what he felt. He was relieved when they believed him. He didn't want Inuyasha hated for reasons that were not his own.

He sighed and stared up at the sky. He wanted everything back to the way it was. He wanted his mom. He was alone all over again, and he really didn't like it. Not at all.

A tear slid down his cheek. His new family already fell apart, and it broke his heart in more ways than one.

-X-

Kagome tried hard not to fidget. It's been an hour now, and her limbs were starting to feel stiff from the lack of movement. The stares from the powerful demons in front of her were no better. They kept glancing at her from time to time with utmost curiosity. It made her quite nervous.

Still, she held her position - posture straight, head held high, ears erect, tail limp, no emotion on her face (as if wolves have expressions in the first place), staring straight ahead - as the demon Lords conversed about matters that were of no importance to her. She was instructed by Sesshomaru to sit this way, after all.

"This is delicious, Lord Sesshomaru." A soft, feminine voice drifted into Kagome's ears. Her thoughts drifted to the person who holds the voice.

A demoness sat at the other end of the long table; joined by what seems to be her father to the left. Kagome wouldn't deny that she was _very _beautiful. When she first laid her eyes on her, she felt a little envious at how someone could look so majestic. Why couldn't she look like that, too?

From what she's gathered, the demoness and her father were Phoenix demons. It made it more obvious by the bright, red hair they both shared. Even their eyes were a sort of deep, maroon color.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome from the corner of his eye. He was slightly impressed at her for holding such a position for this long. Though, if you focus more, you could see the slight quivering in her limbs.

"Now, Lord Sesshomaru… I would like to discuss more important matters now. Perhaps, a way to join our forces." Sesshomaru nodded at him. Just as he expected.

He knew how all of these went, and once again, he was going to have to decline. For years, many Lords have come, bringing their daughters in an attempt to lure him into their plans. It's been 729 years since they started, and Sesshomaru knew, it wasn't going to stop anytime soon - nor was he going to fall into their trap.

"My daughter here, Cheveila, is very interested in courting you. By doing so, I know we can join our kingdoms, if you accept and mate her. A bonus, yes? My daughter, and our forces combined." Kagome wanted to roll her eyes. Even she could tell Cheveila was forcing a smile onto her face! She felt a bit of pity for her. It looked like she didn't even want to be here. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's aura spike with something akin to irritated. She didn't blame her.

"Forgive me, but I will have to decline your offer, Lord Mologa. I have no interest in a mate, or combining our kingdoms." Sesshomaru stood. "It was a pleasure dining with you." With that, he started to exit the dining hall. Kagome stayed put, but she was starting to worry that he would leave her there with them.

"My servants will escort you out of my castle. Come, Kagome." Kagome got up slowly, wanting badly to shoot up and get out of there, and padded after Sesshomaru with as much grace as she could muster. Her legs hurt, and were shaking a bit, making her walking a bit wobbly. So much for grace.

"We need to speak." A feeling of dread washed over her. For some reason, that didn't sound too good.

-X-

Inuyasha woke up, head throbbing from the impact from the tree he flew into. He rubbed his head as his golden eyes adjusted to the orange skies.

"Wh-What happened?" He sat up and looked around, feeling very confused. One second he was mad about Kagome missing, and the next he woke up in the middle of a forest. Very confusing indeed.

The stench of blood wafted into his nostrils. He resisted the urge to gag from the intensity of it. It was all over him, crusty and dried. Especially on his claws. His eyes widened.

That's not what horrified him, though. It was _who's_ blood was caked on him.

"Kagome…?" He got up and franticly looked around, ignoring the stinging of his wounds. "Kagome!" His sense of smell was clouded by the blood, making it hard for him to pick out any specific scent.

He dashed over the broken tree, and the smell of blood got stronger, if possible. A puddle was one the ground, trailing from the forest to his left. Kagome's blood.

Panic and fear raced through his heart. Just _what_ happened? He let out a small cry and followed the trail of blood in hopes of finding Kagome. Frustration started to take over as he tried to remember. He just couldn't!

He burst into a clearing, where the trail ended. Another puddle of blood lied in it. His eyes darted around, trying to find anymore clues to her whereabouts. Nothing. It was a dead end.

He fell to his knees and started to pant. She was gone. He failed to protect her this time. From what, though? What the fuck is going on? He raised his head and let out a hoarse shout of agony.

"KAGOME!"

One thing he failed to notice, was Sesshomaru's scent that was lightly mingled with Kagome's blood.

-X-

_A/N: There. Sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try to update faster now. I will admit, I lost interest in this story for a while, but it came back. I wish to continue it. I hope you all will continue reading, as well. Thank you._


End file.
